Can't Dance, Huh?
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Germany's had a bad day. So when Italy comes over, he accidently takes it out harshly in a verbal way to Italy that makes him feel guilty. But when Italy figures out a secret that Germany never wanted to let others know, Germany may just get to see how much Italy forgives him for being a little harsh towards him. Fluffy GerIta stuff that I'm bad at writing at. But enjoy it !


As Germany was cooking dinner, he heard a sudden knock on his door. Groaning, he made one guess as to who it could've been. Sighing, he briefly washed his hands and dried them to open the front door. Opening it, he saw that his lucky guess turned out to be correct. Stepping to the side, he spoke to the little Italian standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Italy." Italy made a little 'Yay~!' noise and came right in. Germany shut the door and headed back into the kitchen. As he did so, he asked Italy why he was in his house.

"What is it this time, Italy? Are the Allies bothering you again?" Germany asked trying to keep his cool as he finished making dinner.

"No. I just wanted to visit and help with whatever you're doing. Are you making dinner? Can I help?" Italy asked in what seemed like one breath. Germany sighed again. Tonight Germany really wasn't in the mood to put up with any crying noises and whining, so he answered Italy with a nod. "Oh good! I can't wait to help! What are you making? Oh, wurst again? I was thinking maybe pasta. But I guess wurst is okay. Maybe I can make pasta so that we can have pasta and wurst for dinner." Germany closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Italy was _really_ getting on his nerves already and it hadn't even been two minutes since he entered the German's home. Counting to ten slowly, he answered Italy.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Do whatever you want." He said a little too grumpily and meaner than he meant to. Italy suddenly became very quiet from Germany's harsh tone as he got a pot full of water and let it boil. After a few minutes, he put the pasta in and waited for it to became edible enough to eat. Germany felt immediately bad for using his harsh grumpy tone against his Italian friend when Italy was being the quietest he had been since... _ever_! "Hey, Italy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that harsh and mean on you. It's just that... I've had a bad day, okay? So don't take it too seriously. I didn't mean to take it out on you in the way I answered you. So, I'm sorry. Okay?" Italy just nodded. But he was still a little quiet. Finally, he spoke when he drained the water to the pasta.

"What made you have a bad day, Germany? Is there any way I can make you feel better?" Italy asked slowly in a mono-tone voice. Germany thought for a few minutes before answering the Italian.

"Just... stuff." Germany didn't say anymore. And neither did Italy. As they ate the pasta and wurst on the couch together, each silent minute that passed made Germany feel even more guiltier about being mean and harsh towards Italy. Italy was hardly ever this quiet. But it seemed that Germany's harsh behavior kept him from talking.

When they finished dinner and washed the dishes, they decided that it was a good time to listen to the radio. As the reporter through the machine laughed, joked and played songs, the silence was getting to Germany. Italy now looked down and pretty sad. All because Germany had to be a big douche-bag towards him. All of a sudden, Italy stood up and turned the radio up. Apparently, this was Italy's favorite slow and romantic song. The words blasted as Italy tapped his toe and hummed along to it. As Boz Scaggs's voice filled the room as Italy closed his eyes and listened to the song.

"Hope they never end this  
song,  
This could take us all night  
long.  
I looked at the  
moon  
And I felt  
blue.  
Then I looked  
again  
And I saw  
you.

Eyes like fire in the  
night,  
Bridges burning with their  
light."

Italy slightly swayed with the beat, this time his eyes open. He had his arms wrapped around himself. When he looked at Germany, who wasn't tapping his toe or anything, Italy became concerned.

"Germany, what's wrong? Don't you like this song?" Italy asked Germany. Germany looked away. Italy finally understood why Germany looked enviously at Italy's good dancing. "You can't dance, can you?" Germany didn't answer. But Italy went up to him and took Germany's hand and got him up. "You want me to teach you?" Germany didn't answer, since he was blushing too hard. But Italy didn't care. He took out in the middle of the living room floor and put Germany's free hand on his waist. Taking his own free hand on Germany's shoulder, Italy held onto Germany's hand with his own in the waltz position.

"Just follow my lead and keep up with the beat to this song. Okay?" Germany still blushed but nodded his head as they slowly swayed to the Boz Scaggs song and made small circles in the four steps it took to slightly spin.

"Now I want to spend the whole  
night through,  
And Honey, Yes, I'd like to spend it all on  
you.

Love, look what  
you've  
Done to  
me.  
Never thought I'd fall  
again so easily.  
Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to  
me.  
Leading me to feel this  
way..."

"You're doing great, Germany. Just don't think and keep going." Italy encouraged Germany on his dancing. Germany just nodded and continued to dance. Looking into each other's eyes, they tried not to think about the song that was playing and continued with the so called 'lesson'.

"They might fade and turn to  
stone.  
Let's get crazy all  
alone.  
Hold me  
closer  
Than you'd ever  
dare.

Close your  
eyes,  
And I'll be  
there.  
After all is said and  
done.  
After all you are the  
one.  
Take me up your  
stairs.  
And through the  
door.  
Take me where we don't care  
anymore..."

Germany was actually dancing pretty well. He even made Italy twirl once, making both of them chuckle a little as they got closer again. They no longer remembered that this was meant to be a dance lesson for Germany as they got further into the song.

"Love, look what  
you've  
Done to  
me.  
Never thought I'd fall  
again so easily.  
Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to  
me...  
Would you, leading me to feel this  
way..."

Soon, the two of them forgot that they were even in a living room at all as the song continued on. Both had been staring into each other's eyes during the dance and song that it no longer mattered anymore. It no longer mattered that they were both men, that they were both nations, and that they had enemies. Only one thing mattered in each of their worlds: Each other. The last words of the song played as they both swayed to the beat.

"Love, look what  
you've  
Done to  
me.  
Never thought I'd fall  
again so easily.  
Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to  
me."

As the last line was sung, Germany slowed them down enough to take the time to dip Italy. For a moment, he looked down at the Italian as the Italian stared right back at the German.

"Leading me to feel this..."

Germany slowly brought Italy back up as the artist sang the last word to the song.

"way..."

When Germany completely brought Italy back up, their faces were close enough to have noses slightly touching. As the last notes of the instruments ended the song, the two nations looked more into each other's eyes. Then, after a moment of hesitation, they got a little closer and closer. Closing their eyes slowly, they brought the few inches that separated them into mere centimeters. Finally, their lips met in a sweet little kiss. Italy wrapped his arms around the German's neck as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, with some tongue.

Italy's tongue surrendered as Germany's won dominance and Italy wrapped his legs around Germany's waist. They went up the stairs as the German turned out the lights downstairs so the power bill wouldn't be so high. Going up the stairs, they finally reached the destination of Germany's bedroom and Germany shut the door with his foot. There, they spent the whole night in that room.

* * *

In the morning, Germany woke up to find Italy sleeping right next to him. Sighing, he pulled closer and held the Italian in a hug. This, of course, woke up Italy. Opening his amber-brown eyes, Italy looked up into Germany's face. Germany opened his own blue eyes. For a moment, they stayed that way in complete silence. Italy then broke the silence in a whisper.

"So you can't dance, huh? You proved that wrong." Germany smiled with a soft chuckle. He may have had a bad day yesterday, but last night was the best one he'd ever had.

* * *

**Author's note: Whoa... that was the most sexiest thing I've ever written so far on here. The song I used on here is called 'Look What you've done to me' by, obviously, Boz Scaggs. It was a song featured in the movie "Urban Cowboy", which in my opinion is the most romantic cowboy movie of all time. You can go on Netflix, look it up and watch it. It's a little sad but it's probably the most romantic cowboy movie of all time. Anyway, that's all. Remember folks: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


End file.
